


E finalmente vendetta fu!

by PiccolaPker



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Computers, Fun, Funny, Gen, Hilarious, Hilarity, Internet, One Shot, Revenge, Short One Shot, Social Media, Social Networking, Urban Legends, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiccolaPker/pseuds/PiccolaPker
Summary: Homura può finalmente compiere la sua vendetta su Kyubey... e senza nemmeno combattere!





	E finalmente vendetta fu!

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata in origine su EFP sotto il nick di hinata 92 (non ho rubato nulla, negli anni ho solo cambiato nickname) il 27/06/2013

**E finalmente vendetta fu!**

« Ciao, io sono Kyubey! Vorresti fare… »

« AAAAHHH!!! VAI VIA, VAI VIA! »

« Ma cosa… »

Kyubey non capiva. Da qualche giorno, quando provava a contattare qualche ragazza per proporle il contratto, queste avevano le reazioni più strane. Per la maggior parte scappavano senza nemmeno lasciargli tempo di parlare, qualcuna provava persino a distruggerlo. Quel che era comune era che nessuna sembrava assolutamente disposta a sentire la sua proposta.

« Com’è possibile? Nessuna ha più desideri da realizzare? Non ha importanza… mi basterà convincere quella ragazza dall’enorme potenziale magico e non ci saranno più problemi… »

Kyubey si avvicinò a una coppia di ragazze.

« Salve, Madoka Kaname e Sayaka Miki! Per caso vorreste… »

Sayaka sbarrò gli occhi terrorizzata.

« Ah no! Corri, Madoka, scappiamo! »

La ragazza la guardò ingenuamente: « Cosa? Ma perché? »

« Te lo spiego dopo, muoviti! »

Kyubey rimase sconvolto.

« Anche loro? Come… »

Una lancia gli sfiorò uno dei suoi lunghi orecchi piantandosi a poca distanza da lui.

« Finalmente ti abbiamo trovato, piccolo bastardo! »

Kyubey si voltò trovandosi davanti un’infuriatissima Kyoko e una non meno arrabbiata Mami.

La Puella Magi dai capelli rossi rosicchiava un biscotto con più foga del solito: « E così pensi di averci fregato, piccolo Incubator? »

« Non so di cosa tu stia parlando… »

Mami lo bloccò con i nastri incantati: « Non ci mentirai ancora! Ormai noi il contratto l’abbiamo stretto, ma t’impediremo di fare contratti con chiunque altra, fosse l’ultima cosa che facciamo! A costo di distruggere tutti i tuoi corpi, non importa quanti siano! »

« E questo pensiero ci darà sempre speranza, non diventeremo mai streghe! Quanto a te, preparati… dopo quello che ti faremo, rimpiangerai la più crudele delle streghe… »

Kyubey deglutì rumorosamente. Forse anche lui poteva provare la paura. Tuttavia una domanda lo tormentava…

« Come avete fatto a scoprire tutto? »

« Non sottovalutare le nostre fonti… »

Mami lo tenne ancora più stretto, Kyoko gli puntò la lancia alla gola. Sì, ora Kyubey ne era sicuro, quella che stava provando era indubbiamente paura. Giustificatissima paura.

« Aiuto… »

« Nessun aiuto per te. Finalmente avrai quello che ti meriti… vendetta, tremenda vendetta, quanto l’ho attesa… »

Homura si stiracchiò sulla sedia girevole, posando gli occhiali sulla scrivania. Anche se ora usava le lenti a contatto, li preferiva quando doveva passare molto tempo al computer.

Sì, aveva dovuto impiegare un paio di salti temporali per approfondire le sue conoscenze informatiche, ma non era stato tempo sprecato. Per impedire a Madoka di diventare una Puella Magi, nessuna quantità di tempo era sprecata, per lei che ne aveva il controllo.

Nella stanza di udì, prima flebile, poi sempre più forte, una risata, una risata liberatoria. Aveva fregato Kyubey senza nemmeno sparare un colpo. Era bastato, in uno dei suoi salti temporali precedenti, far confessare l’Incubator e filmarlo con una telecamera nascosta e incantata con la magia per renderlo visibile e udibile a tutti. L’aveva poi diffuso sui social network in forma anonima, cercando di rendersi irrintracciabile come faceva nella vita reale, spacciando il filmato come se fosse una leggenda metropolitana, un po’ come la storia degli alligatori nelle fogne di New York. Molte l’avevano condiviso, tante l’avevano visto e quando lo incontravano per strada, seppure un po’ incredule all’inizio, si ricordavano di quelle parole taglienti, di quel sorriso malefico e fuggivano. Era vero, Madoka non era molto tecnologica, ma Sayaka sì… e quelle due erano inseparabili, quindi non avrebbe corso rischi, ci avrebbe pensato la sua amica del cuore ad avvertirla. Il difetto del piano era che questa volta Madoka non l’aveva nemmeno potuta vedere, ma pazienza… l’importante era che fosse salva. Quanto a Kyubey, avrebbe avuto il suo daffare con Mami e soprattutto con Kyoko, la cui furia non era augurabile a nessuno.

Con un sorriso, Homura spense il computer.

« Bye Bye Puelle Magi… questa volta è finita davvero. »


End file.
